Devolviendo la luz a tu corazón
by MiauUchihaMiau
Summary: Esta historia se basa en la vida de un adolescente que perdió lo que mas amaba en su niñez y ya al pasar el tiempo se volvió una persona fría . Este adolescente cuando mas veía la oscuridad , una luz llego a su vida para protegerlo en su camino y devolverle el corazón que perdió cuando era solo un niño pequeño .


Devolviendo la luz a tu Corazón

Era un día de esos cálidos, algo nublado creo que empezara a llover en cualquier momento, en esos días así es cuando me deprimo mucho más de lo que ya estoy.

Suelo ser un chico callado, tímido, solo un poco aunque en realidad no hablo con nadie porque no quiero por eso me molestan en la secundaria . La verdad es que no tengo amigos y tampoco busco tenerlos solo quiero quedarme solo.

Hace años yo era una persona distinta, era feliz, sonreía a cada momento, por la pequeña cosa que sea reía pero porque estaba el, si el, mi hermano mayor solíamos divertirnos jugar a todas horas, en las noches si que no reíamos de nuestra madre porque nos escapábamos y ella corría asustada por las calles a gritar - SASUKE? ITACHI? dónde están? niños malcriados ( riéndose) era divertido demasiado diría aunque cuando volvíamos nos regañaba y mucho porque no hace mucho llegamos a esta ciudad y decían que era peligroso porque raptan personas yo solo tenía 5 años y mi hermano tenía 12 aun así nos divertíamos éramos mejores amigos, yo recuerdo todo el tiempo vivido con el día a día trato de no llorar porque no quiero, creo que todas mis lágrimas se fueron ese día.

Recordando (Era 3 de octubre y mi madre Mikoto nos mandó a comprar algo para la cena ya que no nos quedaba mucho para comer ya que mi padre nos abandonó no sabemos nada de él y bueno fuimos al negocio que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa y mi madre nos decía - cuidado anden de la mano , cuídense a cada momento y nosotros solíamos reírnos no tomar nada enserio pero ese día yo hice una estupidez, corrí en la calle y le dije a Itachi que llegáramos lo más rápido cuando cruce casi me atropello un auto pero no lo hizo era un auto negro jamás lo había visto me acerque a mi hermano en tanto bajaron dos hombres del automóvil y me garraron creo que querían llevarme , no sé porque , tuve mucho miedo me cargaron y en eso mi hermano golpeo a uno de los hombres en su estómago y del dolor me cayó al suelo y el otro hombre le grito desaparece de aquí malcriado y saco un arma y le tiro un disparo en su pecho justo en ese momento salió una señora y nos vio ,los hombres se fueron y yo quede llorando no sabía que hacer la señora lo único que pudo hacer fue llamar a una ambulancia y ayudarnos a tratar la hemorragia de mi hermano , mi madre no sabía nada no quería correr a casa y dejar solo a Itachi cuando en ese momento la señora empezó a contarnos que ella el año anterior se le había muerto su hijo de 17 años a el lo querían secuestrar pero no se dejo realmente no nos quiso hablar más de el tema , ya que se puso muy mal también, y en ese entonces pasaba el profesor de mi hermano creo que se llamaba Kakashi el corrió donde mi madre a decirle y volvieron corriendo en eso no llegaba la ambulancia no sabíamos qué hacer cuando de repente Itachi me agarro la mano y dijo - cuídate hermanito siempre estaré a tu lado igual que al lado de mi madre y se desvaneció yo lloraba y lloraba y pensaba si hubiera sido más grande ) SI HUBIERA SIDO MAS GRANDE y golpeo la pared en eso entra su madre a la habitación .

Mikoto : ¿que sucede Sasuke ?

Sasuke : nada madre solo golpeé la pared sin querer .

Mikoto : bueno hijo anda se te hará tarde para ir a la secundaria .

Sasuke : hmp .

Al salir Sasuke de su casa no pensaba si llegaría tarde o temprano solo estaba algo cansado de todo , no le importaba nada , ya que llegaría a la secundaria y nadie lo esperaría ya que no tenía amigos .

al llegar choca con una chica de cabello largo de color rosa y de ojos grandes de color verde .. En ese momento ..

Sasuke dice: camina con más cuidado ( el se percata que nunca había visto a esa chica de los cabellos rosados en su secundaria )

Ella dice : mmm.. Lo siento no fue mi intención.

En eso sasuke se da vuelta…

Ella dice: espera... Por favor no te vayas... (Ella estaba algo avergonzada por su torpeza pero al mismo momento quería intentar hacer un nuevo amigo ya que ella no era de la ciudad y había llegado hace poco) .

Sasuke : ¿que quieres?

Ella : emm mira yo soy nueva llegue hoy a esta ciudad y quería saber si podrías mostrarme la secundaria , en una de esas podríamos ser buenos amigos (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ).

Sasuke en ese momento se sonrojo por lo sucedido nunca nadie le había dicho PODRIAMOS SER BUENOS AMIGOS... y se acordó de la enorme sonrisa de su hermano .

Sasuke : mmm bueno si quieres podríamos intentarlo .

En el pasillo mientras caminaban , los compañeros de clase de Sasuke lo molestaban le decían Sasuke! con todo burlon , el emo encontró noviecita y cosas así , el solo no los tomaba en cuenta hasta que la chica nueva le hace una pregunta ..

ella: emms Sasuke ¿ verdad ? que lindo nombre . Tú tienes amigos es que note que te estaban molestando todos por mi ..

Sasuke : no pasa nada , ya verás que todo irá bien .

Ella: pero yo te hice otra pregunta... Tienes amigos ¿sí o no?

Sasuke : para que quieres saber ( con un poco de molestia) .

Ella: bueno perdón (se va corriendo).

Mientras Sasuke en sus pensamientos (creo que la trate muy mal tendré que pedirle perdón)

Al tocar el timbre se fue a su salón donde todos se burlaban de él diciéndole el emo ,consiguiendo novia el emo , otros decían , no creo que sea su novia ella salió corriendo quizás le dio miedo y se escuchaban carcajadas él se sentía cada vez más incomodo pero no quería gastar palabras para defenderse solo atino a mirar la ventana mientras se veía una inmensa lluvia torrencial al terminar la clase quiso detenerse al ver a la chica de los cabellos rosados pero justo vio que ella se subió en un móvil y se fue en eso no le quedó otra que marcharse a su casa solo .

Cuando caminaba hacia su casa paso por el negocio de hace mucho años donde ocurrió el asesinato de su hermano mayor…

En ese entonces vio una banca no le importo la lluvia se sentó a recordar a Itachi y en eso se sienta un chico de cómo la misma edad de el .

El chico dice : Hey amigo pescaras un resfriado .

Sasuke dice : a quien le hablas ..

el chico dice : a ti que no me vez ..

Sasuke mira hacia un lado y no ve a nadie y mira al otro lado y ahí está un chico de cabello dorado y ojos azules con una gran sonrisa que le recordó a la chica de cabellos rosados en ese momento pensó es la misma sonrisa pura ..

el chico le dice : no me ignores que andas algo embobado, bueno me presento mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto tomándole la mano y le dice : ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Sasuke : se exalta ya que la mano del muchacho estaba helada al igual que un hielo , me llamo Sasuke Uchiha .

En eso Naruto dice: mm me recuerdas a un amigo que tuve en mi infancia pero no recuerdo bien su nombre... y ¿vives muy lejos de aquí ?

Sasuke : no la verdad a unas cuadras ¿y tú ?

Naruto : aquí cerca si quieres te acompaño a tu casa si no te molesta .

Al verlo recordó a Itachi lo vio contento y feliz igual que como veía a su preciado hermano en eso Sasuke se para de la banca y le dice vamos acompáñame se para Naruto y van camino a casa de Sasuke…

En ese momento.

Sasuke : porque me hablaste yo soy solo un extraño.

Naruto : porque yo no tengo amigos y solo quería hacerme uno hace mucho yo tenía muchos amigos y amigas pero cuando los visitaba no me hablaban , estarán enojados conmigo por eso ya me canse de eso .

Sasuke : yo tampoco tengo amigos pero porque no he querido conocer a nadie así no establezco lazos con nadie . En eso Sasuke se para al frente de su casa y le invita a pasar.

naruto : puedo pasar

Sasuke : si pasa nomas con confianza , mi madre debe estar adentro .

Sasuke llega a su casa y encuentra una nota de su madre que dice

"Mi pequeño Sasuke me iré un mes a la capital para trabajar perdóname por irme así de repente pero tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad te amo hijo y cuídate mis ahorro los dejo en tus manos cuídalos y úsalo cuando tengas hambre pero no gastes en cosas innecesarias ya que ahora que tienes 17 años puedes cuidarte solo hijo te amo no lo olvides te escribiré cartas " Te ama tu madre Mikoto .

En eso Sasuke queda sorprendido y le cae una lagrima .

Naruto mientras miraba las fotos que se encontraban en su comedor caminando de un lado a otro

Y de repente dice: sasuke quien es este chico de la foto?

Sasuke : es mi hermano ( con tono de tristeza)

Naruto : ya veo . (en su mente dice : creo que lo encontré ahora debo cumplir mi misión ).

Sasuke : quieres comer algo .

Naruto : no gracias en verdad creo que me tengo que ir .

Sasuke : te acompaño a la puerta .

Naruto : no es necesario de verdad , se dónde queda .

Sasuke : como quieras mañana nos vemos si quieres .

Naruto : eso me gustaría mucho, mañana vengo a verte te esperare afuera de tu casa .

Luego se va, Sasuke se queda solo lo único que hizo fue acostarse a dormir ya que se sentía muy cansado .

En la mañana siguiente se arregla rápido y sale corriendo que justo se había quedado dormido y tenia exámenes . Al llegar a la secundaria entra al salón y tiene un día aburrido como de costumbre. Al receso ve a lo lejos a ella la chica del cabello rosa y la ve llorando y se acerca.

Sasuke: ¿qué te sucede? ¿Te paso algo?

Ella : mm la verdad me siento triste porque unas niñas me molestan por mi cabello .. (En eso ella tiene sus dos manos en su cara ocultando sus lágrimas en eso Sasuke le saca las manos)

Sasuke: no tienes por qué ocultar esa cara inocente que tienes si ellas te molestan es porque tienen envidia de lo linda que eres.

Ella dice: (algo avergonzado) porque me dices estas cosas ni siquiera sabes mi nombre.

Sasuke: mm si lo sé (mientras en su mente; mierda nunca me lo dijo pero al juzgar su pelo rosa me recuerda a los cerezos , debe ser algo relacionado con eso mmm podría ser Sakura porque su significado es flor de cerezo haber veré si le atino ) Tu nombre es Sakura ¿no ?

Ella lo mira con sus profundas lagrimas que derramaba y le dice: si, si es mi nombre.

Sasuke: te dije que lo sabía.

Ella lo abraza y le dice : Sasuke no me dejes sola por favor sé que aún no nos conocemos del todo pero no quiero perder tu amistad , en mi salón no me he hecho ningún amigo son todos unos molestosos ..

Sasuke dice: no te preocupes yo te apoyare en todo.

Y así de a poco fueron formando una linda amistad el sin darse cuenta que estaba formando lazos de amor con dos personas que sería la misma Sakura y Naruto…

Al terminar receso vuelven a su salón y les quedaba solo una hora más para terminar. He irse .A la salida de la secundaria.

Sasuke: Sakura vámonos juntos.

y ella dice : si , aunque él no sabe que ella vive algo lejos por eso que ella siempre se va en móvil a su casa pero sin querer perder lazos con él dice que si para pasar más tiempo juntos .

En el camino a la casa de Sasuke el empieza a contarles chistes a Sakura para animarla nunca se había sentido tan feliz como antes pensaba que la amistad con ella sería como volver a tener una luz para volver a vivir tranquilo en eso se percata en la banca donde se conoció con Naruto que él estaba ahí sentado y le dice a Sakura espérame aquí, regreso enseguida y va corriendo y se sienta.

Sasuke dice: ibas a mi casa ¿no ?

Naruto: si te iba a visitar.

Sasuke: ven con nosotros, vez a mi amiga de allá (la apunta con su mano).

Naruto: no, no quiero molestar enserio, adiós.

Sasuke: de repente se da cuenta que Naruto no estaba y queda pensando qué onda se fue corriendo acaso.

Vuelve con Sakura y le dice que extraño viste a mi amigo que se fue.

Sakura: la verdad no, no vi a nadie pero quizás fue porque estaba leyendo mi libro.

Sasuke: bueno tienes razón.

Después de caminar unas cuadras llegan.

Sasuke: pasa Sakura ojala te agrade mi casa.

Sakura: que hermosa es tu casa y ¿ vives con tus padres?

En eso Sasuke agacha la cabeza y la mira con cara de tristeza.

Sakura: ¿qué te pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? lo siento metí la pata de nuevo.

Sasuke: no pasa nada Sakura pero es que no me gusta hablar de mi familia.

Sakura: entiendo no te preocupes si necesitas hablar solo dime ya (le sonríe)

Sasuke en ese momento se sintió protegido y piensa si debería contarle sobre su vida luego de un rato Sakura empieza a mirar todo a su alrededor y siente un frio y se desmalla.

Sasuke queda perplejo no sabía que hacer solo la levanto y la llevo a su cama diciéndose ¿qué paso Sakura? Despierta! . En eso tocan el timbre y se dirigió a la puerta.

Sasuke: Naruto ¿ que haces aquí? No dijiste que no querías venir .

Naruto : si pero me arrepentí quería ver que hacías .

Sasuke: hay que eres tonto pero te he tomado cariño eres como un hermano (pensaba que ahora tenía a dos personas que proteger por Sakura y Naruto )

Mientras Naruto va a su dormitorio.

Naruto: qué lindo tu dormitorio .

Sasuke: tu ni pediste permiso .

Naruto: pero dijiste que era como tu hermano yo .

Sasuke : si lo siento ( sonríe).

Naruto : ¿que le paso a esta chica ?

Sasuke: justo antes que llegaras ella se desmayó.

Naruto: pobrecita déjala acostada aquí, mientras hagamos algo o que tal miremos televisión.

Sasuke: eso lo debería decir yo ya que es mi casa (se ríen los dos ) toma asiento tonto .

Naruto se sienta y en eso Sasuke se percata que el sillón no baja del tamaño que es lo encuentra extraño y le dice Naruto cuanto pesas ( se ríe) .

Naruto dice: nada ( sonríe) la verdad no peso .

en eso Sasuke se ríe y se olvida del tema mientras miran televisión los dos luego escucha un ruido en su pieza y va a ver a Sakura y ella se encuentra sentada en la cama .

Sasuke: veo que despertaste, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Sakura: bien la verdad, ¿con quién hablabas?

Sasuke: con Naruto es mi amigo deberías conocerlo es un buen chico .

Sakura: bueno vamos allá.

Se levanta Sakura y van los dos (Sakura en ese momento se abraza a ella misma porque tiene frio )

Sasuke : ¿qué pasa Sakura?

Sakura: nada amigo solo tengo frio .

En eso llegan al living y no estaba Naruto y la puerta estaba cerrada .

Sasuke: que extraño porque siempre se va así de repente eso no me gusta.

Sakura: seguramente se tuvo que ir .

Sasuke: probablemente, dios mira la hora que es Sakura son las 10 de la noche ¿te llamo un coche ?

Sakura: la verdad no sé si irme me da miedo porque escuche que aquí en esta ciudad raptan a la gente .

En eso Sasuke piensa y dice si la dejo quedarse aquí puede dormir en la habitación de mi madre osino conmigo y se sonroja y se ríe en voz alta .

Sakura : de que te ríes sasuke ? eeehhhhh en que piensas dime te lo exijo como soy tu única y primera amiga .

En eso Sasuke recuerda a Itachi se enoja porque para el su hermano era su primer amigo y le dice: cállate no es cierto. Sakura se asusta y se pone a llorar se pone sus zapatos y se va corriendo en medio de una lluvia torrencial en esa ciudad parecía que llovería toda una eternidad , Sasuke se percata de lo que hizo y sale tras de ella al llegar a la esquina ve que hay dos hombres que se la quieren llevar y se queda helado recordando lo que paso ase muchos años y el no quería volver a perder a algo que apreciaba y le pego a los dos hombres levantando a Sakura del suelo gritando VAMOS , VAMOS ..

Mientras corren llegan a casa de Sasuke a salvo los dos empapados por la lluvia .

Sasuke : Sakura perdóname por hablarte así ( llorando ) si quieres ponte algo de ropa de mi madre para secarte tus prendas y puedes quedarte esta noche .

Sakura : no hay problema Sasuke seguro fui demasiado patuda en lo que dije ya que recién somos amigos 2 días mejor me voy .

Sasuke: no pasa nada quédate aquí así estas más segura .

En ese instante el recuerda todo lo que paso con itachi y se pone a llorar nuevamente , mientras que Sakura corre abrazarlo y caen los dos al piso arrodillados y ella lo consuela.

Sasuke: yo me prometí no llorar porque salen tantas lágrimas de mis ojos .

Sakura: Sasuke cuéntame que pasa por favor estoy preocupada por ti , nunca me cuentas nada. (Llorando )

Sasuke: perdóname por todo es que si te dije que no hablaba de mi familia es porque mi infancia fue dura mi hermano mayor murió, mi padre me abandono y mi madre se fue a trabajar a la capital hace menos de una semana, me siento muy mal .

Sakura: pero Sasuke (lo abraza fuertemente) te entiendo perfectamente, yo te dije que si necesitabas algo me digas, yo te cuidare, porque te quiero mucho eres como mi hermano y mi mejor amigo no quiero que estés mal de nuevo.

Sasuke: tú y Naruto son la luz que me iluminan el día.

Luego de lo sucedido Sakura se pone la ropa de la madre de Sasuke ya que sus ropas estaban secando esa noche era fría y helada . Sasuke por su parte preparaba café para los dos para su suerte era día viernes no tendrían clases el otro día.

Sasuke: Sakura tus padres no se preocuparan.

Sakura: no te preocupes ellos andan de viaje que les tomara un mes más o menos, yo estoy sola ahora , me dejaron dinero para mi asique creo que los dos estamos solos (con cara apenada y sonrojada).

Sasuke: entonces podrías quedarte aquí mientras, mañana vamos a tu casa a buscar ropa y te quedas todo el mes si quieres .

Sakura : está bien Sasuke, tú me haces sentir en familia aquí .

Sasuke: me haces tan feliz (se sonroja). 

Sakura : tú también Sasuke .

Luego de tomar sus cafés se van cada uno a acostar mientras pensaban.

En la mente de Sakura (realmente no entiendo que me pasa con este chico, Sasuke me hace sentir feliz pero es mi amigo es una sensación extraña no sé si es amor nunca he tenido novio ni nada, debe de ser cariño, mejor me dormiré y dejare de pensar bobadas )

En la mente de Sasuke ( ella es muy tierna , especialmente cuando se sonroja , es linda de pies a cabeza , y la quiero , pero es mi primer lazo que tengo no me había dado cuenta quizás si me vez feliz hermanito tú también lo estés , te extraño tanto , y como olvidarme de Naruto , el si es mi mejor amigo no se por qué se va cuando estoy con Saku será que se pone celoso ; se ríe. pero a él lo quiero demasiado como un hermano )

Sasuke dice: soy tan feliz.

Al otro día despiertan Sasuke se viste rápido para hacer desayuno pero al parecer alguien se le adelanto;

Sasuke : Sakura porque te levantaste tan temprano .

Sakura : para hacer lo mismo que tu ( inclina su cabeza a un lado haciendo gesto de ternura ) .

Sasuke : muchas gracias no te hubieras molestado .

Sakura : no es nada , oye después de desayunar iré a mi casa a buscar mis cosas .

Sasuke : te acompaño .

Sakura : no iré sola no te preocupes

Sasuke : pero después de lo de ayer no te puedo dejarte sola .

Sakura : pero Sasuke es de día está bien ( sonríe ).

Sasuke : bueno Sakura , pero con cuidado.

Toman desayuno y Sakura se va a su casa en eso Sasuke toma una ducha para después ir a comprar comida para la noche y saliendo de su casa estaba parado Naruto .

Sasuke : tu de nuevo ni avisas a la hora que vendrás y porque no te vienes a quedar cuando esta Sakura .

Naruto : es que ella no puede verme ?

Sasuke : porque ?( se ríe )

Naruto : porque ella no tienes los ojos como los tuyos .

Sasuke : Naruto, no estoy entendiendo nada explícame .

Naruto : no lo entenderías . ¿Adónde ibas ?

Sasuke: a comprar, vamos .

Naruto : bueno .

Después de eso paso un mes y Sasuke seguía teniendo a Sakura en su casa ya que los padres de ella tomaron sus vacaciones y la dejaron en la ciudad sola por más tiempo Vivian como un matrimonio joven , Naruto siguió visitando a Sasuke todos los días y aun no hay noticias de Mikoto la madre de Sasuke esa mañana Sakura y Sasuke como otro día normal se prepararon para ir a la secundaria .

Sakura : vamos Sasuke camina rápido llegaremos tarde .

Sasuke : pero llegaremos bien .

Sakura : no mira la hora . 

Sasuke : siempre tan puntual tu .

Sakura : oye puedo hacerte una pregunta .

Sasuke : que pasa Sakura ?

Sakura : porque tu amigo Naruto no quiere verme .

Sasuke : no se la verdad, la última vez que hablamos del tema me dijo que tu no tenías los mismo ojos que yo realmente no entendí .

Al llegar a la secundaria se despiden y cada uno se va a su salón, Sasuke justo tenía un examen pero el cómo tenia las mejores notas le daba igual reprobar ya que no había estudiado.

Mientras que en el salón de Sakura no había llegado su maestro , por lo que fue a la biblioteca a mirar libros de terror y cosas así que le encantaban esos temas en tanto se le cayó un libro y al recogerlo siente un frio atrás de ella rápidamente se levanta y no ve nada se va a sentar a una mesa y no alcanza a comenzar a leer y un muchacho de cabellos dorados le dice tu eres la amiga de Sasuke . Ella al escucharlo se queda helada ya que pensaba que estaba sola y mira bien al chico .

Sakura : si ¿ tú quién eres ?

Naruto: yo soy Naruto el amigo de Sasuke ,creo que es momento de hablarte , solo quería decirte que yo los cuidare y los protegeré de todo .

Sakura: tu porque me dices eso si ni te conozco al decir verdad ¿qué haces aquí?

Naruto: lo que pasa es que yo soy el protector de Sasuke .

Sakura: (se ríe) porque hablas estupideces por dios .

Naruto la mira y pone la mano en su cara en ese instante la piel de Sakura se eriza y le sale vapor de la boca y ella dice ¿que eres?

Naruto: yo soy el ángel guardián de Sasuke y he venido a ver todo este tiempo que se encuentre bien como veras yo ya estoy muerto.

En ese instante Sakura cae el libro al suelo y cae arrodillada diciendo no , no , no es verdad es mentira , estoy volviéndome loca , porque alucino ( Naruto se agacha ).

Naruto: Sakura mírame que será la última vez, es verdad a mí me enviaron en una misión que era mostrarle luz a Sasuke demostrarle que no está solo, vine con la razón de solo hacerlo sonreír y lo logre no solo yo, sino tú también porque justo te cruzaste en su camino.

Sakura: pero si estás muerto entonces eres un fantasma (asustada arrodillada en el piso)

Naruto : no es así , bueno un poco si ( se ríe ) mira te contare yo hace años morí cuando tenía 17 años por eso no ha cambiado mi forma del cuerpo quede como morí no envejecí , vivía cerca de la casa de Sasuke y me paso lo mismo que a su hermano a Itachi , incluso yo vi cuando asesinaron a su hermano , yo estaba ahí al lado de mi madre porque nunca la deje sola por eso no pase al otro mundo por eso los ángeles me encomendaron esta misión para decirle algo importante a Sasuke así después me podre ir no se si te conto de eso de la muerte de su hermano ( Sakura se queda en blanco solo escuchaba ) y la verdad es que a mi me enviaron para devolverle el corazón que un día murió cuando murió Itachi , te preguntaras porque no lo mandaron a el ? te diré la verdad Itachi no podría venir a visitar a Sasuke porque no tiene la entrada al portal él se aún no se encuentra descansado en paz aunque sus presuntos asesinos los hallaron 1 año después y ya están presos Itachi no quiere irse por completo hasta que Sasuke lo escuche y creo que ahora es el momento de terminar lo que vine hacer porque Sasuke te tiene a ti y yo sé que tú lo amas más que como hermano y amigo.

Sakura: (se sonrojo) y le dice con tono media irritada pero eres un fantasma que horror.

Naruto : (se ríe ) está bien seré lo que digas pero esta es la razón por la que no me veías o cuando Sasuke te dijo si me viste es porque yo solo desaparezco y ya solo eso .

En ese momento Naruto le toma la mano a Sakura y ella con un brillo en sus ojos le sale una lágrima.

Naruto: vez mírame yo no vine hacerles daño solo a protegerlos ahora espero que no me olvides y me guardes en tu corazón y protege a Sasuke , yo hablare en el momento que sea el indicado .

En ese momento sale una luz de la mano de Sakura y Naruto desaparece ella queda aún paralizada , no cree lo ocurrido aun ..

Después espera ahí en la biblioteca que empiece el receso. Toca el timbre y corre a ver a Sasuke el cual corre también abrazarla .

Sasuke: te extrañe.

Sakura: yo también.

Sasuke ya no tendré más clases ¿tú tienes?

Sakura: no llego mi maestro.

Sasuke: entonces vámonos a casa.

Sakura: vale.

Mientras caminaban a casa ella pensaba en Naruto en todo lo que le dijo.

Sakura: Sasuke ¿ tu cuando veras a Naruto de nuevo ?

Sasuke: porque dices eso ¿te dio curiosidad mi amigo ?

Sakura : no, no es eso , como nunca podemos estar los tres .

Sasuke : la verdad , cosa de el , seguro se pone celoso ( se ríe despacito )

Sakura : ¿celoso? ( se ríe ) bueno está bien siempre dices eso tontito.

Al caminar juntos sus manos chocan y el agarra la mano a Sakura.

Sakura : ¿ Qué haces ?

Sasuke: nada solo tomo tu mano, ¿tiene algo de malo ?

Sakura: la verdad no, me gusta que me des la mano (sonríe ).

Al llegar a la casa encuentran una carta de Mikoto en el buzón que dice :

"Hijo perdóname por no irte a ver ya ha pasado más de un mes y me siento fatal debo decirte la verdad por la cual me vine a vivir aquí , la verdad es que yo estoy enferma y me vine a internar a la capital ,es la razón por la que tu padre me dejo, tengo cáncer y es una enfermedad demasiado cara por eso , solo me vine y no quería asustarte sé que faltan solo unos días para que cumplas tu mayoría de edad y quería pedirte que si muero no te preocupes por los gasto ya arregle todo , pero sobre todo quiero que hagas tu vida algo maravillosa sé que no es agradable esto para nadie pero quiero que seas feliz con la persona que te amé , yo te amo hijo más que todo en este mundo igual de como amo a tu hermano Itachi pero si dios quiere que me vaya no me negare solo me queda decirte que te amo mucho y si encuentras amor en alguien , en alguna muchacha ojala sea una persona noble , dulce , sincera que te amé de verdad como lo hago yo , forma una familia termina tus estudios y se feliz sobretodo se feliz no tengas rencor ni odies a la vida se feliz como antes .. Te ama tu mama Mikoto "

En ese momento Sasuke no lo puede creer se siente de una forma que jamás se había sentido cae al suelo y Sakura no sabe qué hacer aparte de abrazarlo .

Sakura : Sasuke por favor dime que paso ( toma la carta y la lee) y cae sentada en el sillón .

Sasuke: porque, porque me pasa todo lo malo a mí.

Sakura : pero por favor no llores ( llorando ella).

Sasuke : Sakura entiende me quede solo, SOLO . Tú tienes a tus padres yo no tengo a nadie déjame solo por favor.

Sakura al comprender su dolor lo entiende y sale un rato a caminar al volver a la casa nota que Sasuke había enfermado él estaba acostado en su cama tenía mucha fiebre y se encontraba dormido y así paso tres días en cama , al cuarto día Sakura tenía que salir a comprarle medicamentos ya que no le quedaban más y lo dejo solo por un rato . En ese momento Sasuke abre los ojos y ve a Naruto.

Naruto: por fin abriste los ojos tontos.

Sasuke: calla no vez que no estoy bien (hablando bajito y con una tos).

Naruto: no dejes que tus demonios te dominen Sasuke, tu eres fuerte y tienes a alguien al lado que te ama y te cuida; Sakura no salió de esta habitación estos 3 días que estuviste inconsciente.

Sasuke: ¿y tú como lo sabes? estuviste junto a ella.

Naruto: la verdad es que si, hable con ella de todo de la razón por la que estoy aquí.

Sasuke: déjate de hablar estupideces porque dices que tienes una razón para estar aquí.

Naruto: Sasuke yo soy tu ángel.

Sasuke : (ríe ) déjate de estupideces Naruto ya habla enserio.

Naruto: Sasuke es verdad y le da la mano ( en ese momento ve la muerte de Naruto y cuando se convirtió en ángel , vio también lo que Sakura veía cuando él estaba con Naruto , se veía así mismo hablando solo )

Sasuke queda asustado, gritando no estoy loco, NO ESTOY LOCO! (Llorando)

Naruto: mírame yo soy tu ángel guardián y he venido a cuidarte y a dejarte un mensaje que será este (toca la mejilla de Sasuke y en la mente de el aparece Itachi)

Itachi le dice: hola hermanito tonto, Naruto fue porque yo se lo pedí era una misión de los ángeles proteger tu corazón.

Sasuke: proteger mi corazón (repite con voz bajita).

Itachi: hermanito necesitas aprender a vivir olvídate de lo malo por favor, y se feliz tienes a una amiga maravillosa al lado tuyo que te cuidara y te protegerá por eso Naruto está haciendo esto ya termino su misión tu corazón ya tiene la luz suficiente como para ver un nuevo amanecer.

Sasuke: y mi madre que hay de ella ( gritando).

Itachi: mi madre ya está aquí conmigo.

Sasuke: madre ( la ve en su mente al lado de itachi )

Mikoto: hijo yo no tendría que haberte dejado tan pronto pero nunca olvides lo que te dije te amo y yo junto a itachi siempre estaremos contigo.

Sasuke: que saco pensar que están a mi lado si están muertos.( llorando)

Naruto : por eso Sasuke , mira la luz ,tu hermano y tu madre descansaran en paz cuando tú los dejes no te decimos que los olvides pero recuérdalos en los momentos felices y plenos míralos con el corazón abierto y serás feliz .

En ese momento entra Sakura y ve que Sasuke está hablando solo con los ojos cerrados y le toma la mano , en ese instante Sakura cierra los ojos y ve lo mismo que Sasuke ve a Naruto , Mikoto e Itachi .

Sasuke : ¿qué haces aquí ?

Naruto : Sasuke ; Sakura puede vernos ella ya sabía todo esto yo se lo dije .

Sakura : es verdad yo vi a Naruto hace unos días y me hablo de su misión por un momento pensé que estaba loca pero creo que todo es verdad creo que fuimos bendecidos con su llegada porque al fin pude abrir mis ojos y darme cuenta de que eres tú a quien quiero proteger toda mi vida .

Sasuke : pero Sakura dijiste que éramos amigos casi hermanos .

Sakura : la verdad es que yo siento algo más fuerte por ti .

Naruto : Sasuke escuchaste yo si vine a verte y estar a tu lado era para que tú puedas crear lazos de amor y amistad , conmigo te sentiste apreciado ya que me tomaste como un hermano yo te brinde mi amistad para cambiar esa sonrisa triste de tu cara y Sakura justo apareció en el camino y desde que la vi a ella dije mi misión acabo porque yo ya sabía los sentimientos de ella. es una buena persona , noble y bondadosa es la persona perfecta que desde un inicio nos dimos cuenta que cambiaría tu corazón .No necesite estar a tu lado siempre , estando ella ahora es momento de que me vaya de tus pensamientos al igual que Itachi y Mikoto y por fin descansaremos en paz .

Sasuke: es verdad eso madre e itachi.

Itachi: Sakura es una persona dulce sé que a nosotros no nos podrás olvidar pero no sufras siempre estaremos en tu corazón hermanito pequeño.

Mikoto: lo mismo digo te amamos hijo y se feliz ( desaparecen de sus mentes)

Sasuke y Sakura ( abren sus ojos y Naruto estaba parado al lado de la cama )

Sasuke: porque aun te podemos ver.

Naruto: como le dije a Sakura soy un ángel me puedes ver si yo quiero que me veas y este será nuestro adiós. ( Mientras miraba a Sakura le dijo a través de sus pensamientos ; te dejo todo en tus manos.)

Sakura : te prometo que jamás dejare a Sasuke porque lo amo .

En eso Naruto desaparece y Sasuke mira a Sakura con la cara llena de lágrimas y dice: pero …( y Sakura le da un beso que lo calla completamente ) y luego el la abraza y le pregunta es verdad lo que has dicho .

Sakura: es verdad, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, eres mi primer y último amor que tendré.

Sasuke (llorando) yo también te amo y mucho. Y entre besos y caricias Sakura esa noche se quedó dormida junto a él, sin el pensamiento de que eran amigos o hermanos ahora ya se miraban de modo , más apasionado, se miraban con ojos de amor intenso . Ya los dos siendo mayores de edad quisieron probar algo más ya que tenían curiosidad.

En ese momento que estaban acostados Sasuke abraza a Sakura por detrás y ella se da vuelta ya que se sentía algo acosada: 3 y lo abraza y dice: crees que ahora es el momento indicado .

Sasuke : ¿de qué ?

Sakura : ya no te hagas el tonto .

Sasuke : (se rie ) pero yo como sabré si es el momento o no .

Sakura : no dirás que eres vir..

Sasuke : claro que no lo soy .

Sakura : enserio ( con cara de pena )

Sasuke : no sé pero dime tu primero eres virgen .

Sakura : no te voy a mentir si soy virgen .

Sasuke : bueno en ese caso no te mentiré yo también lo soy .

Sakura : enserio ( sus ojitos brillaron )

Sasuke : pero si no quieres nada está bien aun no se si estaré preparado para esto .

Sakura : yo menos se pero me encanta estar así contigo .

En eso Sakura lo abraza fuertemente en donde sus pechos chocan con el de Sasuke y él se siente cada vez más atraído al cuerpo de ella primero él se saca la polera que lleva puesta, mientras qué ella se saca su poleron . Y los dos quedan casi desnudos arriba solo que Sakura aun llevaba puesto su sosten .

Sakura : ¿quieres que me saque mi sostén?

Sasuke : me da vergüenza .

Sakura : (se ríe )tu vergüenza Sasuke no seas tontito yo debería decir eso .

Sasuke : no pensé que eras así sakurita jajaja

Sakura : pero es que tú me vuelves loca de verdad .

En eso Sasuke acariciando su cara baja su mano a su cuello y luego baja las manos a la espalda de Sakura e intenta sacarle en sosten al sacárselo ella junta su pecho fuertemente con el de Sasuke y los dos ya entrando en un frenesí erótico se empiezan a sacar la ropa que les queda de poco a poco , Sasuke se sube encima de Sakura .

Sasuke : Sakura quieres que entre .

Sakura : si , hazlo . (Apretando la almohada con su mano de tanta excitación que tenía)

Sasuke : ¿ahí o más abajo ? no quiero hacerte daño .

Sakura : ahí , ahí sasuke hazme tuya .

Sasuke : aprovecha de hacerlo un poco más rápido de lo que se tardó en sacarse la ropa .

y al momento de su erección los dos se entumecen cada vez que Sasuke intentaba meterlo dentro de Sakura mientras que ella gemía con excitación y sensualidad que hacia querer más.

Sasuke sentía que no podía dejarla escapar mientras que Sakura se excitaba y excitaba nunca había sentido este tipo de sensación se sentía amada y deseada aparte de sexual , se sentía hermosa y pensaba que era lo más hermoso que había vivido en su vida .

Sakura : (con voz de sensual ) te amo Sasuke .

Sasuke : yo también Sakura no hagas que este momento termine jamás .

Sakura : eso are .

y así permanecieron juntos esa noche que fue la mejor de sus vidas según ellos ..

Continuara


End file.
